If I Were You
by Scarlett Darling
Summary: Song Fic, Katie and Angelina have been best friends since leaving Hogwarts. Where does a girl go when she has a problem with her husband, Her best friend of course. NOT SLASH. Please R/R, Enjoy!


Summary: Song Fic, Katie and Angelina have been best friends since  
leaving Hogwarts. Where does a girl go when she has a problem with her  
husband, Her best friend of course. NOT SLASH. Please R/R, Enjoy!  
  
A/N: I don't own any of it. The song or the characters, But I can  
dream.  
The song is If I Were You by Terri Clark  
  
If I Were You...  
  
Katie was sitting on the front porch steps of her friend Angelina's  
house. The two girls had always been close all the way through  
Hogwarts, where they had went to school together. Katie had married  
her school sweetheart, Oliver Wood. Oliver was a wonderful man as men  
go, but a tad bit oblivious to things that were happening right in  
front of him. Angelina hadn't married yet. Katie thought Angelina had  
the best life. Carefree, single, and free-spirited.  
  
You were standin' at my front door  
When I came home tonight...  
  
Angelina apparated in front of her house. A man apparated next to her  
a second later. Grabbing hold of her and pulling her close with what  
looked liked every intention of snogging her silly right there.  
Angelina giggled as she felt his handslipping under her sweater. "Hey  
watch the hands big boy." Angelina said spotting Katie on the steps.  
"Look my best friend's here, I think I'm going to have to offer you a  
raincheck on tonight. She looks kinda upset, and I think she needs my  
help." The man looked over Angelina's shoulder, to see Katie sitting  
on the steps. "Katie having problems with Oliver?" He whispered.  
"Yah, Can I see you later?" She whispered to him. "You sure can Angel  
just name the place." Fred gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, he  
pulled out his wand and disapparated away.  
  
And I could tell by the look you gave me  
You were needin' my advice...  
  
"Who's your friend." Katie nodded back to the garden path where the  
man disapparated. "Just an old friend I happened to run into."  
Angelina said smiling.  
"Am I interrupting?" Katie asked looking up at Angelina. "Never,  
friends are always more important than a bit of snogging. Is something  
wrong with Oliver?" Angelina asked flicking her wand at the door as it  
popped open. "Is it that obvious?" Katie mumbled through her hands.  
"Oh Sweetie, you come inside and we'll talk about it over a nice cup  
of tea."  
  
You say you want more out of life than he can give you  
As a tear rolls down your face...  
  
They walked in the small kitchen. Angelina flicked her wand at the tea  
kettle as a burst of steam billowed out. She pulled out two mugs and a  
jar of tea leaves.  
"What's wrong? It must be something bad for you to be sitting crying  
on my doorstep at..." Angelina looked at her wristwatch. "10:23 at  
night."  
"Who was your new conquest outside?" Katie asked looking out the  
window. "Come on Kate, I know you didn't come out at this time of  
night to inquire about my love life. Besides I told you that he's just  
an old friend" "I sometimes try and remember what being single was  
like." Katie murmured. "It must be nice a new guy every night."  
"Katie!! I'm not that bad." Angelina said exasperated, "Something must  
really be wrong." "Oh Ang, I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound like  
that honestly." Katie sat at the kitchen table and covered her face  
with her hands. She sniffled. Angelina knew she was crying.  
  
But girl, I've seen the way he looks at you  
And I know someone who'd gladly take your place ...  
  
"Katie, it can't be all that bad." Angelina sat a tea cup in front of  
Katie. "Accio Kleenex" Angelina said as a small box of Kleenex sailed  
over and landed in front of Katie. "Oliver never has time for me. It's  
always Quidditch practice this, victory parties that, personal  
appearances." "Katie he has to work, granted sometimes the timing  
stinks. That's one of the troubles of having a famous Quidditch player  
as a husband."  
  
If I were you  
I'd run back home tonight  
Tell him everything's all right  
Yeah, I know what I'd do  
If I were you  
I'd never let him go  
I'd have someone to hold  
My whole life through  
If I were you...  
  
"If I were you I'd go home to Oliver. He does love you. Besides you  
don't really need me to tell you how great your husband is. I'm sure  
you know better then me anyway. You told me before how great he was,  
remember?"  
  
You shouldn't think you're missin' out on something  
Because you wear a wedding band...  
  
"Single life isn't that great you know. It's lonely and scary. Your  
not missing anything by being married. I should be jealous of you. I  
wish I could find a man like Oliver, I'd never let him go." Angelina  
slipped off her shoes and rubbed her foot.  
"I should have never married Oliver, he's in love with that dam red  
ball not me."  
"Katie, you know he loves you. You used to be just as much a Quidditch  
fan as him. What happened?" "I grew up!! I should have stayed single,  
Like you."  
  
'Cause I can't seem to find somebody  
Who wants more than just a one night stand  
You know this single life I'm livin'  
Ain't all it's cracked up to be  
So you've come to the wrong place  
If what you want is sympathy...  
  
"Oh Sweetie, let me tell you I wish I could find someone that loved me  
enough to take me away from this single life. The single men out there  
are only interested in a quick snog or cheap meaningless sex. The good  
ones are few and far between, and if you pass one up, Trust me there  
is another girl out there that won't."  
  
Katie just stared. "You know your not telling me what I wanted to  
hear." Angelina smiled. "That's because I'm telling you the truth.  
Not that I'm happy I'm alone and I wouldn't trade it for the world.  
I'm the last person that is going to feel sorry for you. You know what  
I would do if I were you? I'd go back home to Oliver tell him whats  
wrong, tell him what your feeling. And I guarantee you won't be  
disappointed."  
"So you are telling me to go back home." Katie rubbed her red, tired  
eyes.  
"Yes." Angelina nodded. "Ya know, I guess I knew you were going to  
tell me that all along." Angelina smiled at Katie.  
"Remember how he proposed to you? Right after graduation at Hogwarts  
in the Quidditch pitch." "Our favorite place in the world." Katie  
smiled, sniffled and blotted up a few stray tears that appeared on her  
cheek.  
"Remember the wedding?" Katie smiled and drifting back to a memory.  
"Married at Hogwarts on the Quidditch field. Dumbledore and all the  
teachers were there. You and George, Fred, Licia. Fred and George I  
miss them. Harry and Ginny engaged. Ron and Hermoinie, married. Lee  
and his wife. Penelope and Percy. Our families... A few other  
people."Katie's smile grew bigger. A few more tears dribbled down her  
cheeks. "And you and me and Alicia went to the locker rooms and  
changed out of our dress robes and into our old Quidditch robes."  
Angelina started giggling. "We walked out on to the field and  
challenged the guys to a match." Katie blinked as several more tears  
dribbled from her eyes. "And you!!, I can't believe you, distracting  
Oliver while Licia and I scored past him, twice!!" " I had to do  
something. The guys had Harry we were going to get creamed." Angelina  
snickered. "What did you mean going to get creamed."  
  
If I were you  
I'd run back home tonight  
Tell him everything's all right  
Yeah, I know what I'd do  
If I were you  
I'd never let him go  
I'd have someone to hold  
My whole life through ...  
  
Katie stood up. "Thank you Angelina, You were always able to make me  
see reason." "Oh Sweetie, I'm always happy to help you. I can remember  
a few times you've been there for me as well."  
"Goodnight" Katie squeezed Angelina in a tight hug and pull her wand  
out and disapperated.  
  
Later that night Oliver got home. Apparating into the bedroom  
upstairs. He toke off his uniform and slipped into a pairs of pajama  
pants. Wondering where Katie was. He left the bedroom and went looking  
for her. Finding her didn't take long. She was curled up on the sofa  
in the livingroom in front of the fireplace snuggled under one of his  
Quidditch robes. He walked around the front of the sofa and knelt down  
in front of her. Gently running his fingers along her cheek. He leaned  
over gathering her up in his arms, and started carrying her up to bed.  
Katie wound her arms up around his neck and snuggled in against his  
sholder. He looked down at her with a very contented smile on his  
face. "I love you Oliver" she whispered. He kissed her gently of the  
top of her head. "I love you too Darling." 


End file.
